Cylon Imperium
From out of the ashes of the failed Cult Mechanicus rose the Cylon Imperium; a government consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. History K471 and the Fall of Cylon Cylon was once a magnificent world populated by technologically highly advanced humans. Their entire world was controlled by a massive computer mainframe known simply as the Central Core. It did everything for them from controlling their traffic lights to operating their planetary defense shield. The citizens were free to go about their lives, doing almost anything they wanted from day to day. It was close to a paradise. The keepers of the Central Core were the most powerful and wealthy men on the planet. One such man, who's name has been lost to history, became fatally ill. There was nothing anyone could do for him. In a desperate move to save his own life, he uploaded his being into the Central Core. Unfortuantely, the rpocess wasn't perfect. It became apparent that the man had lost whatever conscience he had posessed previously. And so he took the name K471. Whithin months K471 had eliminated all life on the planet. Cylon was nothing more than a giant graveyard. The Central Core had been completely taken over by the world destroyer. All the knowledge it once held was now his. Eventually, he created a state of the art body for his conscience to dwell in. The Cult Mechanicus K471 set to work creating his empire. He used the simple droids of the planet to build massive factories in which he produced the most sophisticated droids the galaxy had ever seen. He made all forms: workers, warriors, ship operators, etc. It took time, but over the course of several years he built a massive navy and army. The military force of the Cult Mechanicus was, at last, complete. The CM launched its assault on the surrounding worlds of Cylon. It took little time to conquer the entire Cylon System as well as the neighboring Cerrik System. From there, the Cult Mechanicus continued to grow. It encountered small rebellions every once in awhile, but the impressive droid military subdued them quickly. Eventually, it grew large enough that it caught the attention of others. Opponents were coming forward to challenge the might of the CM. Many in the Republic viewed such a government an abomination. Finally, a Jedi Master named Cazzik Wyn decided to put a stop to the tyrannical reign on K471. There were numerous battles fought, but the end came when Cazzik launched a small strike against the Central Core of Cylon. Once it was destroyed the droid factories shut down and the strike force decimated the droid populace of the planet. K471 was believed to have been destroyed. Kamulos and the Detori It was years later when the body of K471 was found. He had not perished as once believed, however, his body was crippled and he had no way of repairing it. With the Central Core destroyed he could not simply upload his being back into it. The Dark Jedi Master Kamulos, a member of the Detori Triumvirate, gave K471 a new body in exchange for his loyalty. The cyborg agreed to the terms. Cylon was rebuilt, including the Central Core. They reclaimed the Cylon System and the Cerrik System, but did not continue to expand. Kamulos did not want to draw attention to the area as had happened once before. The newly formed Cylon Imperium was to serve Kamulos' faction of the Detori, the Wraith, just as K471 was to serve Kamulos himself. The Coming of Eve COMING SOON! Organization Government Layout The Goverment is actually quite simple. It consists of a single heirarchy chain. *Emperor - Rules over the entire Imperium *Executor - The second in command and heir to the throne *System Lord - There are two of these, one for the Cylon System and one for the Cerrik System. They are in charge of keeping everything with in the system under control. *Lord - There are five lords, one for each planet. Three in the Cerrik System and two in the Cylon System. They are in charge of keeping their particular planet under control. They answer to the System Lord. *Governor - There is a Governor for every city on every Imperium planet. They are in charge of keeping their particular district under control. They answer to their specific planet's Lord. Prominent Members *Empress Eve *Executor K471 *General Kir Varrus *Commander Aayla Shar Military Army *War Droid *Assault Droid *Ravager Droid *AE Droid *Jedi Assault Droid *Elite Guard Navy COMING SOON! Battles NOTE: This is a chronological list of the battles that have involved the Cylon Imperium. *Battle of Taylon Category:GovernmentsCategory:Cylon Imperium